Diabetes can be characterized by hyperglycemia and relative insulin deficiency. There are two main types of diabetes, Type I diabetes (insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus) and Type II diabetes (non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus). In some instances, diabetes is also characterized by insulin resistance.
Insulin secretion functions to control the level of blood glucose to keep the glucose levels at an optimum level. Healthcare may involve both establishing a therapeutic program and monitoring the progress of the afflicted person. Monitoring blood glucose levels is an important process that is used to help diabetics maintain blood glucose levels as near as normal as possible throughout the day. Monitoring can also allow successful treatment of a diabetic by altering therapy as necessary. Monitoring may allow the diabetic to monitor more closely his or her condition and, in addition, can provide information of value to the healthcare provider in determining both progress of the patient and detecting any need to change the patient's therapy program.
Advances in the field of electronics over the past several years have brought about significant changes in medical diagnostic and monitoring equipment, including self-care monitoring. In controlling and monitoring diabetes, relatively inexpensive and easy-to-use blood glucose monitoring systems have become available that provide reliable information that allows a diabetic and his or her healthcare professional to establish, monitor and adjust a treatment plan.
There are two main types of blood glucose monitoring systems used by patients: single point (or non-continuous) systems and continuous systems. Non-continuous systems consist of meters and tests strips and require blood samples to be drawn from fingertips or alternate sites, such as forearms and legs. An example of a non-continuous system may require a diabetic to apply a blood sample to reagent-impregnated region of a test strip, wipe the blood sample from the test strip after a predetermined period of time, and, after a second predetermined period of time, determine blood glucose level by comparing the color of the reagent-impregnated regions of the test strip with a color chart supplied by the test strip manufacturer. These systems also can rely on lancing and manipulation of the fingers or alternate blood draw sites, which can be extremely painful and inconvenient, particularly for children.
An example of a continuous system is a continuous glucose monitors (“CGM”) that can be implanted subcutaneously and measure glucose levels in the interstitial fluid at various periods throughout the day, providing data that shows trends in glucose measurements over a period of time. CGMs can provide large quantities of data that need to be processed to find patterns of similar data. The data can be used to identify harmful patient behaviors or to help optimize therapy based on similar past experiences. It can also be used to monitor glucose over time to determine a blood sugar pattern. Because of the large quantities of data involved, an efficient algorithm may be needed to enable pattern matching on devices with limited processing power.
While a variety of devices and techniques may exist for continuously monitoring a patient over time, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used the inventive embodiments as described herein.